


Love and Bravery

by clareturner23



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clareturner23/pseuds/clareturner23
Summary: We all know what happened when Juzo was afraid to tell Kyosuke how he felt and let Junko blackmail him. What if he was brave enough to tell him the truth, and Chisa was taken out after they realized she was brainwashed? That is what this story is all about. The story Juzo and Kyosuke deserve.
Relationships: Munakata Kyosuke/Sakakura Juzo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Love and Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> I am totally not writing this one-shot while I should be doing an annotated bibliography for class. No, Totally not… ok, I lied. (Nee-hee-hee) I love the other fic I am writing, but I was inspired to do this one-shot. Juzo and Kyosuke are quickly becoming my favorite ship, and they deserve better. That is what fanfiction is for! I hope you enjoy this one! Also, I will be making my drunk headcanons be known! Explicit, only because I don’t know how far I’m gonna go with the sex in this one-shot...! (BTW I stopped half way to do the paper and then came back to it don't worry!)

Junko’s words kept knawing at Juzo’s mind. If he told Kyosuke the truth about her, she would tell him. But how could she even do that? Maybe...he should just get the guts and tell him.  _ No _ . It would ruin their friendship. It would lead to an awkward situation. Who’s to say that the man won’t tell all the higher-ups and destroy his entire career based on his sexuality? Everything was just eating away at him. 

When he got to Kyosuke’s apartment, Chisa was there. She was her cheery self, but when he walked through the door, she seemed different.  _ Smug _ ? Was that a trait that his best friend, kin to a little sister, could give? She flaunted over her boyfriend as if to make him jealous.  _ Has Junko gotten to her? _ He thought. 

“Juzo, your back too,” Kyosuke said in his usual professional tone. 

“Oh good, I’ll make some tea,” Chisa said, kissing Kyosuke on the cheek. 

Even he seemed to be confused by her sudden change in personality. He walked away from her and took Juzo aside. “Chisa says Junko is innocent of suspicion. Can you confirm this?” 

While he said this quietly, and only to the boxer, Chisa tensed from her spot and smirked when he glanced at her.  _ Is that it? That’s how she was going to tell him? Through Chisa? _ He was quiet. He was trying to hide his trembling hands. Of all people, why would she go through her? It was like putting rock salt into an open wound after a fight.  _ Come on, just man up. Do it, Juzo. Just defy her. What is more important? Stopping a psychopathic bitch, or your sexual interests getting out?  _ In another time, this decision would end in tragedy. Not today. Today, Juzo Sakakura will be brave.

“She’s wrong. Junko Enoshima… is the Ultimate Despair. She has brainwashed people. So many people that she has an army. Not just her sister.” He took a breath and put a hand on the nearby wall. He felt like he was going to throw up. All the nerves from that fight. How a teenage girl could ruin everything with only a few words and pictures.

“Juzo?” Kyosuke looked at him, concerned. He was upset that Chisa had lied to him, but his concern just gave him another punch to the gut. He stayed silent until a chilling laugh came from behind the former Ultimate Student Council President. Chisa’s laughter was always something to make you feel warm and wanted. This time it made you feel like a tundra, and you had no clothes to keep you safe. 

“Chisa? What’s gotten into you?” her lover demanded. “First, you lie about Junko and now…”

“Oh? Did I lie about Junko? Oops, it must have slipped my mind. Just like how the fact Juzo is in love with you has slipped  _ his.” _

The room was silent as Kyosuke stared at her in shock. “I don’t understand what you’re trying to do. What happened to you? Are you brainwashed? Why would you say something like that about…”

“It’s the truth,” Juzo said with a shaky voice. The boxer watched the man he loved freeze into a silent shock with his body away from him and yelling at the woman  _ he _ loved. “Junko… must have either told her, or she remembers the way I talked about you when we got drunk once… I relax too much when I’m under the influence. She threatened to tell you if I told you about her. I just didn’t think she would use Chisa to do it,” he finished. He sat on the couch behind him and put his face in his hands. He didn’t know the feelings and thoughts running through his head. All the while, Chisa was continuing to make tea and humming a cheerful tune. All to  _ spite _ him. 

“Hmm, so  _ brave _ of you, Juzo,” she taunted. “Admitting my handsome boyfriend that you’re in love with him too. Isn’t it so freeing? I should have told you to tell him months ago when you first showed interest. Wouldn’t we make the cutest married trio?” She began humming the wedding tune that plays at the beginning of every wedding.  _ Married Trio? What the hell are you even saying, Chisa? _

“No,” Kyosuke said in a dark and even tone. “We wouldn’t.” Juzo bit the inside of his cheek so hard that it bled. “We wouldn’t because we are never getting married, Chisa.”

Chisa stopped the humming and looked over with a glare. Juzo looked up slightly, trying to pick up the pieces inside him that wanted to die. “What do you mean, darling? We planned this since we were back in the academy. I was saying we should bring Juzo into it as well. Love is love, after all, right? I’m not being selfish enough to hog you all to myself, knowing that…”

“ _ Chisa _ ,” Kyosuke yelled. He went up to her and grabbed her arm. “We aren’t getting married because you lied. Junko has done something to you, and you are working with her. I’m taking you into custody to be interrogated. Stop trying to pretend you’re still in love with me.”

She glared daggers at the man. Something neither of them knew she could do. Kyosuke called in some men who were trusted under him, and they took Chisa out of the room. He told them to gag her until she got into a safe place where nothing intimate could be spread. This told Juzo that he cared enough to keep his secret safe. After she was taken away, the white-haired man closed the door and locked it. He sat on the other side of the couch quietly. The room was utterly silent. Neither of them said a _ word _ to the other. One out of fear while the other was hard to tell.

“Juzo,” the man Juzo loved finally broke the silence in a soft voice. Something he never heard personally, but what Chisa told him about before. A voice-only meant for Chisa, now used on  _ him. _ “How long have you kept this from me?”

He sighed before taking a deep breath. “Since we met. I’ve… always been attracted to men. Never to women. I was the Ultimate Boxer and known around the country for it. I was too shy and terrified. I was terrified of being found out as well as your rejection. To me, you were a damn _ god _ —a handsome man who never did anything wrong. You’re perfect. You deserve everything. The thought of no longer being friends is breaking me apart inside. Every time Chisa talked about you. Every time I was the obvious third wheel of the two of you. The thought of watching you both get married and settle down… Honestly, it scared me. All of it. It’s always been why I took my frustrations out on others. I internalized everything, and it made me angry.” He looked away when he felt the tears stinging. He never cried in front of others and internalized every negative, jealous, and anxious emotion he had. 

“I’m not rejecting you, am I?” Kyosuke asked, after another uncomfortable silence. “I never even thought about the idea that another man would be in love with me. Most of all, a man that I’ve known and trusted since high school.” While Juzo’s head was still turned away, his chest fluttered when he felt his crush’s warm hand touch his. “I’m not going to let this ruin what we have. I won’t let it make our encounters from today on awkward, and I’m not going to let anyone know to the best of my ability. I care about you, I thought that my feelings were as a brother, but I think, after you confessed just now, I realized it might be a bit more than that. I just didn’t know what it was.” He gripped Juzo’s hand tighter to show that he wasn’t lying. “There is some truth in what Chisa said. I think if it wasn’t for Junko, we could have had an unofficial marriage between the three of us. She is always the one to suggest silly things like that. I am pretty sure she would insist on sharing me,” he gave a soft but sad chuckle.

Juzo’s breathing became more even. The very thing he was terrified of was swept away. He moved his fingers so that they could be laced together. He finally turned his head and flushed when he saw Kyosuke’s smile and soft eyes.  _ Those baby blues always get me hot and bothered… really? Come on; this isn’t the time to get horny.  _ He tried to ignore the annoyance that was his bottom half and focused on the man he loved. He bit his lip from his nerves and put on a genuine smile. “I’m… sorry that I never said anything. You know how the world is out there,” he sighed and relaxed in his seat. 

Kyosuke nodded, “is… it alright if I took a shower? You can stay if you want to; I just had a long day. We can talk more afterward?” he suggested. 

Juzo’s heart dropped only a little but nodded. He watched Kyosuke grab some clothes from his bedroom and go into the bathroom. Sitting back with his eyes closed, he attempted to stop imagining him taking that shower and focus on getting rid of his erection. He wanted to talk to him, not just  _ fuck _ him. He shook his leg a bit before he got up to get a beer or something to distract himself. However, he had to pass the bathroom to do that. He didn’t exactly expect to hear moans.  _ He...He isn’t… is he? _ The sounds did nothing to make his problem go away. If anything, it made the issue worse. He tried to ignore it when the moans got louder, and he heard his name. He sighed, defeated, and took a breath. 

He opened the door and saw him against the wall in his shower, pumping himself slowly. Juzo’s own member twitched, wanting to be freed and satisfied. He bit his lip while his heart raced.  _ Come on, don’t peek at him, you just confessed, and now you’re gonna look like a perv… _ He turned to go back out when he heard a gasp. He looked up and saw Kyosuke looking back at him breathing heavily. His usually paler skin was flushed with pink. He looked  _ sexy.  _

“Um...s...sorry…” Juzo didn’t know what else to do, so he turned to leave. Kyosuke’s hand caught him and pulled him back in. 

“Wait,” he said breathlessly. 

The slightly taller man’s erection was aching at this point. Kyosuke was speechless. Something rare with the man. He always seemed to know exactly what to say and was a born leader. It was Juzo’s turn to take the lead this time, it seemed. He was not much of a man of words as he was of actions. He pulled his love close to him and kissed him with the passionate kiss he had always wanted to give him. He didn’t care that his clothes were getting soaked from the hot shower he was having. They were quickly disposed of anyway. Before Juzo could even think properly, all of his clothes were off, and he was pulled into the large walk-in shower.

“Mn, I love you,” Juzo whispered in his ear. He pulled their hips together so their erections could rub against one another. Kyosuke placed his hands around Juzo’s length, pumping it hard and slow. The boxer let out a loud moan, leaning towards the wall now in ecstasy. He began sucking on his lover’s neck and collarbone, nipping every so often, making Kyosuke shudder and squeeze harder. Juzo gripped the other’s erection, now stroking it just as hard and slow. He had dreamed of this moment since he had realized he was in love with the man. He wanted to take his time and give Kyosuke the love he deserved. 

“You’re...so big,” his lover whispered breathlessly. 

Juzo chuckled softly and nipped his earlobe. “You’re not so bad yourself,” he urged him to let go while he started kissing the man he loved down his chest to his waist. Kyosuke gave an arousing shudder when he was licked on the inside of one of his thighs very close to his throbbing member. 

“Mn, Juzo…” he moaned. Said lover made his way to the man’s shaft and licked the underside slowly up to the tip causing him to shudder and gasp. Juzo stroked his own slowly while he continued to pleasure Kyosuke by sucking on his tip and using his tongue to make his voice grow louder and louder. It only made him more aroused. He let go of his own and licked lower until he was licking the stem over and over, causing him to squirm and grip his dark green hair. He used the water and some soap he put on his hands to caress his entrance before sticking a finger inside of him. Since his love was not used to this type of feeling, his body naturally resisted, but Juzo kept licking his shaft to help him relax. 

When he was able to get three fingers inside of him comfortably, Kyosuke panted heavily. At this point moved a bit to meet his slow thrusts. He stopped using his fingers and kissed his body until he met with his lips again. Kyosuke turned to face the wall with an unspoken consent while Juzo rubbed his throbbing erection against his backside before slowly entering him from behind. Since it was their first time together, he stayed inside of him at first to help both of them get used to the feeling and adjust. 

Both men breathed out loud moans. Juzo held Kyosuke’s chest close to him while reaching down to stroke his shaft with the other hand. He pressed in and out a few times before fully moving his hips out and slamming in again hard. He sucked his love’s neck again and bit hard while he thrust into him in sync with his strokes. He could not explain how amazing he felt. Emotionally and physically. He was making love to the man he wanted to be with for the longest time. It felt like a perfect dream instead of the Ultimate Despair nightmare was trying to form outside these walls. 

Both men’s moans kept getting louder and louder. Juzo’s to the point that it sounded like he was screaming. They were leaning against the wall now, needing the support before they fell from getting off balance. His thrusts were deeper and faster now. After hitting a certain spot, Kyosuke arched his body in pure pleasure. He made sure to hit that spot every time once he found it. He wanted to make his man enjoy every minute that he deserved. His mouth left his neck when he kissed his lover’s mouth when he turned his head. To meet him. Their tongues met, massaging the other’s passionately.

Soon, he felt it. He thrust into him even harder in that sensitive spot, grasping the other’s shaft in an attempt to have them both climax at the same time. Juzo’s voice grew hoarse as he practically screamed, letting everything out inside of his lover. He held that spot, only moving his hips and encouraging Kyosuke to do the same. He followed soon afterward, twitching his hips and trying to catch his breath. While they stood there panting, He stayed inside of him for a little while. Once he finally pulled out of him, they just stood there. Leaning against the wall, not wanting their lips to leave the other. They just let the warm water run over their bodies. 

“Stay here tonight,” Kyosuke said softly after letting up. “I want you to stay with me.” he ran his hand through the other’s wildly wet hair. 

Juzo smiled softly and kissed him. “I would like that. I love you, I always have and always will,” he said, kissing his forehead. It was a cute gesture the softie always wanted to do even if he was only an inch shorter.

“And I love you too. I’m sorry it took this long to realize it,” he sighed.

“It doesn’t matter. All that matters is that we’re together now. We can fight whatever is coming next together.”

The two lovers washed off the sweat and fluids from their love-making and put on some dry clothes. Juzo didn’t exactly have anything dry since a soaked body greeted him. The only thing of Kyosuke’s that fit him was a pair of sweatpants. They both went into the bedroom and held each other close. From then on, they would fight Junko Enoshima together. If they were somehow able to get Chisa back, they would both accept her. For now, they had each other even if the world rejected their union.


End file.
